John Hagelin (Natural Law America)
John Samuel Hagelin (born June 9, 1954) was a quantum physicist and the 46th President of the United States. The founder of the Natural Law Party, he ran Presidential campaigns in the 1992, 1996, 2000 and 2020 elections. He was formerly the President of the Maharishi School of Business and the David Lynch Foundation. Presidential Campaigns 1992 Hagelin and 12 others founded the Natural Law Party in April 1992 in Fairfeld, based on the view that problems of governance could be solved more effectively by following "natural law", the organizing principle of the universe. The party platform included preventive health care, sustainable agriculture and renewable energy technologies. Hagelin favored abortion rights without public financing, campaign-finance law reform, more restrictive gun control, and a flat tax, with no tax for families earning less than $34,000 per year. He campaigned to eradicate PACs and soft money campaign contributions, and advocated safety locks on guns, school vouchers, and efforts to prevent war in the Middle East by reducing "people's tension". The party chose Hagelin and Mike Tompkins as its presidential and vice-presidential candidates. Hagelin received 39,212 votes from 32 states. (and 23 percent of the vote in Jefferson County, where MUM is located). 1996 The party chose Hagelin and Mike Tompkins as its presidential and vice-presidential candidates. Hagelin recieved 113,659 votes from 43 states in 1996 (21 percent in Jefferson County). 2000 Hagelin ran for president again in 2000, nominated both by the NLP and by the Perot wing of the Reform Party, which disputed the nomination of Pat Buchanan. Hagelin's running mate was Nat Goldhaber. A dispute over the Reform Party's nomination generated legal action between the Hagelin and Buchanan campaigns. In September 2000 the Federal Election Commission ruled that Buchanan was the official candidate of the Reform Party, and hence eligible to receive federal election funds. The Reform Party convention that nominated Hagelin was declared invalid. In spite of the ruling, Hagelin remained on several state ballots as the Reform Party nominee because of the independent nature of some state affiliates; he was also the national nominee of the Natural Law Party, and in New York was the Independence Party nominee. He received 83,714 votes from 39 states. 2020 Once the massively unpopular President Donald Trump was renominated, the general consensus was that the Democratic Nominee would win the Presidency. However, due to a contested convention between Joe Biden and Bernie Sanders, the party decided to nominate the unpopular Speaker of the House, Nancy Pelosi, for President of the United States. Because of this, both the Green and Libertarian Parties drafted Hagelin to be their nominee, which he accepted, and reformed the Natural Law Party. After gaining a place on the debate stage, he surged in the polls, with 47% of the popular vote. He narrowly won the electoral college with 274 votes and won the popular vote with 47.4% compared to Trump's 28.1% and Pelosi's 24.5%. Presidency First Year Category:Natural Law America Category:People Category:Famous People Category:Presidents of the United States